The Best Revenge
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Set in my "That One Time In The Cretaceous Era" verse. Abby discovers that living well really is the best revenge.


The Best Revenge  
2010 Evenstar Estel

Connor was lost. Metaphorically speaking. He knew his exact location. He was in Mothercare and Abby had promised to meet him here as soon as she was finished at the estate agent's office. He'd finished up his work on his new project, a refined version of Helen's anomaly opening device. He was shocked beyond belief that Lester had approved and granted his request for plutonium. The power cells wouldn't die in the devices for at least five thousand years. Furthermore he'd made them and their circuits waterproof and out of an alloy that he'd created himself. It wasn't quite adamantium, but if anyone in the scientific community on the planet knew about it he'd have won a Nobel Prize. Sometimes being a genius really made him feel good about himself. One area however that he was sorely lacking confidence was being around all the women that swarmed this place like... well, like a very bad predator was attracted to the scent of blood. He'd gotten bored waiting out front and had ventured inside and now he was regretting it.

Being surrounded by all these foreign objects and devices that were used for unspeakble things frightened him, as did the eerie amount of pale pastel colours. He got many strange looks that made him feel like some sort of pervert when he'd strayed into the lingerie section. He'd been picturing Abby in some of the garments and the look on his face obviously freaked out several patrons. Now he stood by a counter with an array of creams and things of that ilk, wondering what on god's green earth _nipple cream_ was for and why there was a 'tester' jar of it open for anyone to try?! It sounded as terrifying as _breast pumps. _ The whole place made him nervous. Extremely nervous.

"Connor? It is you Connor!" came a voice that Connor hadn't heard in well over a year and just as soon would've forgotten. He turned to see his former... well, she was never his girlfriend, not really. She was looking him up and down appreciatively with a huge smile painted on her face.

"C... Caroline! Um, this is a surprise," he responded, eyes scanning ever hopeful for and sign of Abby. He took a deep breath and silently prayed his wife showed up soon. Caroline seemed to be drinking him in and it made him uncomfortable. Since he and Abby had gotten together and were now married Connor could admit to himself that he'd come a long way in the past couple of years. His and Caroline's entire relationship had been a lie. But since then Connor had undergone a true transformation. For one thing his body was exceptionally fit. He was compact and well muscled after months of physical training with martial arts and Becker's fitness routine. He certainly dressed differently, now favouring more sleek trendy clothing that hugged his body in all the right places. The mere fact that Abby had dragged him back into the change room and dropped to her knees to give him a blow upon seeing him emerge in the outfit he was currently wearing was more than enough to convince him that he was on the right track. That being said, so long as Abby thought he was attractive, he didn't particularly care if anyone else did. The way Caroline was looked him, like he was something to eat, made him wonder however. "Sooooooo, how have you been keeping?"

"Oh it's going good. Well, no, not really. It's been difficult, since, since... "

"Being kidnapped by a rogue government agent and a mad woman?"

"Yes. How ever do you cope?" She inched a bit close and Connor reacted by clearing his throat and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Uh, to be honest that whole thing's fairly low on the list of extraordinarily bad things that have happened to me."

"Really? I can imagine anything worse than what _we_ went through. But then again, you were so brave... " Was she flirting with him, Connor asked himself. To the uninitiated the anomalies and all the trouble that stemmed from them were more than a little overwhelming, but it wasn't as if Caroline had gone through even a fraction of what Abby had and she'd come out of it stronger than ever. Still, he had to sympathize. Caroline had been conniving and two-faced, but she'd also been incredibly naive. Connor wondered if Caroline was really so fixated on him as she appeared to be, or was she just suffering from some sort of latent psychological trauma. "You look different, Connor."

"I do?"

"Mmm hmm. A lot... fuller. You've been working out, haven't you?" Oh god, she _was_ flirting with him! _Abby where are you?_

"Yeah, some. Got to be a necessity, being out in the field more once Abby retired from active duty."

"Oh right, Abby. How is the old girl? Moved on to greener pastures?" Connor didn't appreciate the acid tone Caroline was using when speaking about his beloved wife. He thought it a pity that his wedding band was hidden under his trademark fingerless gloves.

"In a manner of speaking."

"It's probably for the best. Gone back to her little lizards?"

"No, not exactly." The truth was she was looking after very large lizards. As in prehistoric. Not to mention all the support she gave to him and the rest of the team.

"Oh well, nevermind about her! So Connor, tell me. What are you doing here at Mothercare? My mate's having a baby shower so I'm here to look at her registry."

"Um, just picking up a package. I was waiting for... "

"Connor!" came the voice of an angel. He looked away from Caroline to see Abby coming towards him. The tight tshirt she wore over leggings showed off her pregnant belly beautifully and Connor fell in love with her all over again. Abby breezed past Caroline without noticing her and straight into Connor's waiting arms. Her face was lit up with the most excited, deliriously happy smile he'd ever seen. "We got it! We got the house!!"

Caroline was temporarily forgotten as he let out a whoop of joy and kissed Abby soundly on the lips. "Oh sweetheart! That's brilliant."

"We close in three weeks and get the keys! We'll be in before Nick's born. I can't wake to bring him home to his own house!" Abby was practically bouncing until she noticed who her husband had been speaking with. Like a splash of cold water to the face, Abby's excitement sobered instantly. Connor felt a pang of guilt at seeing his wife's joy diminish so rapidly. He promised himself he'd make it up to her later.

"Abby, you remember Caroline," Connor said, knowing full well how foolish he sounded, but was unable to think of anything else to say. He didn't think he'd ever felt more uncomfortable or awkward in his entire life.

"Of course. Caroline's unforgettable. How have you been, Caroline?" Abby smiled and in a seemingly unconscious gesture placed her hand over her round bump and caressed it. Her wedding band and engagement ring shone under the bright lights of the shop. Connor felt the urge to find the nearest anomaly and throw himself through it.

"Same old, same old. Not quite as _productive_ as you two have been. So, a baby and a house! That's very exciting," said Caroline in a very clipped manor. Abby could tell how hard the other woman was trying to reign herself in.

"We got married too," said Connor pitifully. Caroline and Abby barely heard him. The two women starred at each other icily and Connor felt about two inches tall. Mercifully his phone rang and he answered it in record time. After nodding and lots _mmm hmm_s and _yes sir_s he hung up and turned to Abby. "I'm afraid we've been called in, love, we best get our order and get there as soon as possible."

"So much for our day off," sighed Abby. "Goodbye Caroline. Have a lovely day."

"You too Abby, don't work too hard, wouldn't want your ankles getting any more swollen!" Caroline replied. Connor quickly ushered Abby away without a parting word to his ex. Abby marched away from him towards the counter to collect her order while Connor followed dutifully after her. He wondered what Caroline meant by swollen ankles, looking down at Abby's he couldn't see that they were any different than usual. He thought he understood Abby pretty well, but in truth he knew he'd never understand women as a whole. He watched Abby collect several bags from a saleswoman and when she returned to him she passed him the bulk of them, hanging on to the smallest one for herself.

"So, what's the emergency at the ARC?" Abby asked.

"Oh there isn't one," Connor replied, slipping his arm around his wife's waist and pulling her close. "It was Becker making sure we were still on for our run tomorrow morning. I just wanted to get away from Caroline as quick as possible."

"Good boy."

"Yes dear. You know I don't really know what I saw in her." Abby caught a glimpse of Caroline in one of the mirrors as they left the store. She was staring at them. She thought the other woman looked a cross between jealous and sad, very sad. Abby knew she should let go of the anger she felt towards the other woman, but remembering what Caroline had done to Rex and above all how she'd crushed Connor's ego, Abby couldn't quiet bring herself to do it. Caroline had hurt all of them. She'd made her proverbial bed and now she was laying in it. Alone. Abby didn't feel one iota of guilt for her and Connor's happiness. It was well fought for and won. To Abby's mind that was the best revenge she could imagine.

"It's not what you saw in her Connor, it's what you didn't see in yourself. You, Mr. Connor Temple, are brave beyond compare and fiercely protective of those you love and even of complete strangers. You are loyal and loving. You're a genius and smart is very very sexy. Not to mention the fact that your are _gorgeous_! And Connor, you're fundamentally a good person, the sort that can't help but attract very good people to you. And I love you, very much. You've made all my dreams come true."

"Ta very much, Mrs. Temple." She paused and brought her mouth up to his for a sweet kiss. "What are we doing for the rest of the day then?"

"We are going back to the flat to start packing up!"

"Thrilling."

"No, not really. But afterwards I'll show you what's in this little bag!" That notion intrigued him.

"It doesn't happen to be made of satin does it?"

"Maybe."

"What colour? Please tell me Abby."

"Green of course, your favourite."

"Abby, do we really have do the packing first?"

"No Connor we don't. What's gotten into you, you're insatiable lately. What we did this morning would sustain most men for a week!"

"Well, most men aren't married to a woman as beautiful and as desirable as you. I don't know Abby, something about you, the way you look. I can't shake the urge. I just want you all the time. Sorry, I'm being a pig aren't I?"

"Not at all. I love it. Not many women are made to feel the way you make me. You treat me like I'm a goddess."

"You are!"

"And you are my Prince Charming."

The End


End file.
